Morir de amor, Cuando no ves con claridad
by ConiLizzy
Summary: Isabella Swan, tenia muy buenos amigos, conocidos desde la infancia, pero no esperaría que terminaría enterrada en un laberinto sin salida.


Morir de amor...Cuando no ves con claridad.

Disclai8mer: Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos son de la fabulosa SM, solamente la trama es mía

Summary:

Isabella Swan, tenia muy buenos amigos, conocidos desde la infancia, pero no esperaría que terminaría enterrada en un laberinto sin salida.

Bella Pov:

Pensar que todo había comenzado solamente con un noviazgo lo suficientemente puro y tierno, que ahora se transformaba solo en una pesadilla de la cual solo quería despertar ya, todo sucedió un día en que pillo a otros chicos fijándose en mi, ese día se convirtió en una pesadilla, primer golpe con el cual no pudo parar, poco después fue el chico del que me hallaba enamorada ahora, es que algo puede ser peor? ahora me encontraba en una camilla de hospital, ah poco tiempo de casi morir si no me hubieran rescatado a tiempo.

Flash Back:

Ahí se encontraba el sonriéndome, desde lejos obviamente. Me encontraba con Alice y el resto de mis amigos en la mesa en la cual almorzábamos todos los dí se dio vuelta hacia mi y me susurro.

Jacob te mira bella-yo solo le sonreí y le asentí, después baje la mirada sonrojada por el echo obvio de que me gustaba jacob desde hace un tiempo y ella lo sabia lo que lo hacia mas vergonzoso.

De pronto sentí los ojos clavados en mi, levente la mirada y encontré a Edward mirándome, de nuevo sentí mi cara roja, esto se me hacia demasiado, los sonrojos me delataban en mucho. Cuando nos levantamos yo fui la ultima,me encontraba muy distraída. Jacob se me acerco.

Hola-dijo sonriendo, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, no pude evitar la sonrisa estúpida que se formo en mi rostro.

Hola,Jacob-dije con nervios, que para mi buena suerte no se noto en mi voz.

Bella, me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a una fiesta, hoy?-dijo y se le notaba nerviosismo en la voz.

Cla…claro-dije yo de forma automática y tartamudeando. Me sentí estúpida, pero que rayos, era él.

Bien, paso por ti a las 8,bueno-dijo.

Bueno.-dije se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonreí como estúpida mientras el se perdía doblando el pasillo. Cuando llegue al aula Alice me miro y yo le hice una seña para hacerle entender que le contaría después.

Cuando esa misma tarde, salimos les conté a las chicas, ellas me miraron y empezaron a gritar y me empezaron a hacer escándalo por el cual me llevaron al centro comercial, compraron ropa y después fueron inmediatamente a mi casa, después de mucho insistir me sentaron en una silla frente al espejo en el baño, me pusieron de todo ,me arreglaron el pelo, Alice se puso como loca maniática con la ropa, cuando por fin me dejaron verme en el espejo no podia creer que la chica que se encontraba ahí en frente era yo.

Bella te ves estupenda-dijo Alice y Rosalie solo asiento aprobando lo que ella había dicho.-Bueno nosotras nos vamos-suerte ellas vivían al lado, mis vecinas desde los 5 años junto sus hermanos,Alice,Emmett y Edward,vivían al lado y Jasper y Rosalie vivían una mas de la de Alice.

Cuando se marcharon escuche unos leves toque en la puerta,fui corriendo y abrí.

Wow, bella estas preciosa-dijo jake, sonreí como estúpida.

Gracias-dije sonrojada.

Vamos-dijo.

Después de la fiesta esa misma noche me pidió que fuera su novia.

Bella, me llevas gustando de hace un tiempo y me gustaría saber si quieres ser mi novia?-dijo.

Claro-dije sonriéndole, el se acerco y me dio un beso cargado de pasión en los labios.

2 semanas después.

Llevaba 2 lindas semanas con jacob,en las cuales el me había consentido de todas las maneras posibles.

Ahora pasaría a buscarme para ir a conocer a unos amigos de el.

Nos encontrábamos donde sus amigos, uno de ellos se acerco y le ofreció una cerveza, la cual el acepto gustosamente, el me ofreció un poco, pero yo no tomo así que no acepte. En ese momento el me aparto de sus amigos.

Bella,tu beberás con nosotros-dijo con los ojos negros ,yo solo lo mire.

Jake, yo no tomo-dije, en ese momento el me todo del pelo y me lo tiro. yo solo grite de dolor y a lo lejos escuchaba las risotadas de sus amigos, riéndose de mi dolor, cuando me soltó, yo me disponía a irme, pero el me agarro y me golpeo en la cara, cuando le intente pegar el agarro mi muñeca fuertemente a tal punto que presentía que me saldrían cardenales mañana, las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, me dolía demasiado, me pego un combo con el cual yo caí al piso y el se marcho, como pude me pare y me marche me dolía todo, tome un taxi a casa estaba llorando, cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, claro mis padres salieron. suerte para mi así no preguntarían. Fui a mi habitación, me saque toda la ropa y me metí a la ducha. Estuve mucho rato ahí, hasta el punto de que el agua estaba fría, cuando salí me puse una polera manga larga con mis pantalones, mañana tendría cardenales y moretones en la cara, tendría que maquillarme para que no se notaran.

Desperté en la mañana, me dolía todo el cuerpo, esto había sido real. Fui al baño, me di una ducha relajante, cuando salí me puse maquillaje en los brazos y cara, me pondría una polera manga larga con una chamarra con cuello, no preguntarían. Como todas las mañanas jake paso por mi.

Se disculpo conmigo por lo de ayer en la noche y yo solo lo perdone sabia que no lo volvería a hacer. El día paso normal.

Fin Flash Back.

Jacob nunca cumplió la promesa, después de ese día la minima mirada de Edward o algún otro y me golpeaba, pasaron unas semanas más y no pensé que ese día iba a hacer mas peor.

Flash Back.

Esa noche llegue a casa, no había nadie, de seguro Reneé y Charlie salieron a pasar un fin de semana quien sabe donde. Fui a mi habitación, cuando entré me sorprendí a ver a Jake acostado en mi cama, cuando me sintió se paro y vino hacia mi, me miro de arriba a bajo con ojos lujuriosos, me pego en la cara y me grito.

!Puta, así que con Cullen a escondidas eh?-dijo y me estampo con la pared.

No se de que me hablas-dije en un susurro con lagrimas en mis ojos y una mano en donde me golpeo.

Claro que lo sabes, pero te lo haré olvidar-dijo, me rasgo toda la ropa, dejándome sin nada, me tiro a la cama y me empezó a tocar por todas partes, para quitarme inmovilidad me agarro fuertemente las muñecas, después de eso vino lo peor, me abuso ahí mismo, yo solo lloraba y rogaba que se acabara, se fue con el pretexto de que se había aburrido de mí, cuando salio por la puerta,yo me pare y me fui a dar un baño,me sentía sucia, salí después de media hora de la ducha,me puse el pijama y me metí a la cama, me hice un ovillo y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

Me despertaron unos toques insistentes en la puerta,me pare de la cama con dolores en todo en cuerpo y baje a abrir la se quedo en la puerta mirándome.

Bella, que te paso-dijo con preocupación en la cara. yo solo la abrace y llore-bella, por que rayos tienes marcas de dedos en el cuello, es lo que pienso?

Al no recibir una respuesta de parte mía me abrazo, me levanto las mangas de la polera y vio mis brazos llenos de marcas de dedos y rasguños y frunció el ceño.

Bello, no me digas que abuso de ti también, por favor-dijo sollozando, yo solo llore y ella al comprenderlo lloro conmigo ,tocaron la puerta y Alice fue a abrir la puerta. Me gire y vi a Edward y Jasper en la puerta, pasaron y Alice le lanzo una mirada a Jasper, creo que entendió por que frunció el ceño y Allie lloro en su hombro, el solo la abrazo. Sentí algo caer sobre mis hombros y después a Edward abrazarme, vio mis brazos con las mangas arriba yo solo las baje, levanto mi mentón con cuidado y vio mi cara llena de marcas y moretones, me abrazo con delicadeza para no hacerme daño y acaricio mi cabello para lograr tranquilizarme, pero también senti sus lagrimas en mi hombro, el también sufría al verme así.

Senti unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, me tense.

Isabella abre la puerta en este mismo instante-gritó nadie abrió pero al parecer Alice marco a Alguien, en ese momento Jacob abrió la puerta-Sabia que estabas con este eres una puta de mierda-dijo Edward se paro y se puso adelante mío, Jacob fue mas rápido y le pego tirando a Edward al suelo, me agarro fuerte de las muñecas y me pego una cachetada, me estampó contra una pared, agarro mi cuello con mucha presión-no podía respirar-y me tiro al suelo, cuando ya estaba en el suelo y no me podía mover me pego patadas en el abdomen y después se puso a mi altura para pegarme un ultimo combo en la cara, gritaba de dolor hasta que alguien por fin lo separo de mi, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos y me sumí en la negrura, ya no había dolor, sino paz y tranquilidad desde donde no me quería despertar.

Carlisle, cuando va a despertar?-pregunto una voz aterciopelada a lo lejos.

Edward, puede que no despierte, tenia muchas contusiones en la cabeza y además perdió mucha sangre-le respondió la otra voz

Aun nada?-dijo una voz de mujer, como de campanillas.

Nada-dijo la primera voz.

Lo lamento-dijo mientras la primera voz sollozaba.

La amo y no puedo verla así, inmóvil, pálida y llena de vendas-dijo la voz aterciopelada ahora llorando.

Lo se-dijo la voz de campanillas.

Necesitaba despertar, Alice, Edward y los demás chicos me esperan, necesitaba despertar ahora, no podía escuchar a Edward llorar por mí, poco a poco fui sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde y abrí los ojos, gemí cuando la luz blanca dio en mis ojos.

Bella-corearon un par de voces, giré la cara y los vi Carlisle, se encontraba parado al lado mío junto a Alice y Edward. Trate de sonreír pero en ves de eso salio una mueca, me dolía la cara.

1 año después

Ya había pasado un año desde que estaba internada en el hospital, cuando desperté me contaron todo lo sucedido con Jacob y con todos en realidad, tuve que someterme a muchos tratamientos, bueno no tantos pero mis padres decidieron mandarme a un psicólogo para q me analizara, no los culpo cuando salí de ahí todavía tenia pesadillas referente a Jacob, que después de un tiempo x fin pude salir, todo había pasado excepto que me quedaron marcas x todo el cuerpo y la cara. Con Edward todo había salido a las maravillas, el se declaro y yo le correspondí tuvimos nuestra primera cita y al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios, todavía lo seguimos siendo, La amistad con mis amigos esta aun mejor que antes, por que ellos me habían ayudado a recuperarme de echo ahora nos preparábamos para salir de viaje el los próximos días


End file.
